


Another Lifetime

by JPHBK



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPHBK/pseuds/JPHBK
Summary: Set after 2017 film. Were Jason and Kim really strangers when they first met? Why doesn't it feel that way?





	Another Lifetime

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers and the characters within, not I.

Kimberly Hart fought her way through the various branches and trees in her way until she found a little path that she was sure she had carved out single handedly. She followed the path to find that it weaved it's way between the obstacles allowing her to move freely towards her destination. She made her way past one of the larger trees in the area and stopped in her steps at the sight she saw in front of her.

She knew the silhouette from even at this distance. She had grown very familiar with it, with him, over the last month. She saw him leaning up against a tree looking down at the water below them both. His gaze was unwavering as if he was very deep in thought. He hadn't even seemed to hear her approaching even with all of the crunching of branches and leaves underfoot that went with it. 

She started to make her way closer to him, her eyes occasionally going down to the path before quickly making their way back up to him again. Jason Scott had became someone she cared very much for over the last month. They had went from being the most casual of acquaintances to now the closest of friends. Kimberly let the word friend linger in her mind a moment as she continued to close the distance. Was that all they were? She wasn't sure, but it didn't feel like that's all there was to it. 

Kimberly was now just about twenty foot from him and he still had not acknowledged her presence. He was still gazing at the one spot with the same expression on his face. Suddenly she wished he would turn and look at her, she found herself longing to get lost in his blue eyes the way they seemed to be lost in the water beneath them. She inched her way closer and started to speak.

"Hey.." Jason's voice rang out before hers. She stopped and noticed he was now looking at her with a smile. She, out of what was purely an involuntary reaction now, began to smile back.

"Hey." She echoed his greeting as she walked up to stand next to him. He watched her the whole way and she could feel his gaze on her. It made her feel very warm and she relished the feeling. "Soo.. you going for a swim?"

"No.. I was just thinking." He responded.

"About?" She questioned, turning her head to face him.

"You." He answered with a gleam in his eye that she wanted to ask a million questions about.

"What about me?" She inquired.

"A millions things about you... but mostly how you make me feel." He responded. 

"How do I make you feel?" She asked as he turned to face her fully and she followed suit. 

"Kim.. can I confess something to you?" He asked in return.

"Of course." She told him.

"You remember when we first talked.. really talked... right here in this spot?" He inquired.

"Yes." She responded. 

"You know how you pointed out that we didn't know each other." He continued.

"We didn't." She responded.

"That's the thing Kim.... this is gonna sound crazy.." He began.

"I don't know Jason.. crazy is becoming the new normal around here." She stated. He smiled briefly as he considered those words before he continued his thought.

"You're not wrong... we didn't know each other of course... but for some reason, a reason that makes no sense to me and I know I can't explain, I felt like I already knew you.." He stated. She started to speak, but saw he wasn't finished and waited. "I felt.. feel.. like I've known you for years... my whole life even.."

"But.." She began and then suddenly felt a wave of something crash over her. Hearing him say those words, suddenly she was right on that same train of thought with him, and she couldn't explain it either.

"I feel like... in another lifetime... in another universe, world, dimension.. something... somewhere out there... we had already met." He continued. "And I know this sounds crazy.."  
"No... it doesn't.." She assured him as she was suddenly caught up in feelings that matched his words. 

"It doesn't?" He questioned taking a small step towards her. 

"No.. I mean.. I can't explain it, but even as you are talking about this now.. I.. feel something." She answered. "Something that makes your words make perfect sense to me."  
"Kim.. the thing is... I feel like... in this other lifetime.. I knew you... I cared for you.. but... it.. we.." He searched for words to explain his unexplainable feelings. She didn't require an explanation though as she was feeling it too. 

"I feel it too Jason... it's very odd.. but... with all that's happened, maybe it shouldn't be." She said.

"Yeah, I'm glad it's not just me." He stated with relief. He watched as she moved closer to him. She was now just mere inches away. 

"Jason.. I don't know that there is an explanation to what we are feeling, but.." She paused searching for words. "I know that I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want that either." He stated as she reached over to take his hand into hers. "I didn't know how to say all of this because I was afraid you'd think I was nuts... I mean it's only been a month."

"Maybe." She responded as he now reached up and took her other hand in his. "But there is something going on with us Jason... and I don't want to fight that."

"I am not sure I even could." He responded as he leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against hers. The kiss lasted only a moment but it felt like it was a lifetime overdue for both of them. He pulled back and opened his eyes to find her with hers still closed. Suddenly in all of the chaos around them, he found a peace in his soul that he was searching for. 

"Jason.." She breathed out before capturing him another kiss. This one more passionate than gentle. He wrapped her up in his arms as they kissed. After several moments, they broke apart. He looked down at her.

"Kim..." Jason began. He contemplated the words to match his feelings so he could express them.

"Me too." She responded, prompting him to smile. Right now, words didn't need to be said and he saw that. He pulled her closer to him and she rested her head on his shoulder.  
"If I did know you in another lifetime." He said soothingly into her ear. "I hope I got to do that there too..."

She raised her head to look at him. She saw him looking down at her searching her eyes for her feelings. She watched as he seemingly found the answer he was looking for as a smile started to form on his features. Once again she returned it. She watched as his eyes moved down to the water beneath them and his smile turned mischevious. She squinted her eyes at him and furrowed her brow.

"You know.. maybe I could go for a swim after all." He stated.

"Oh really?" She asked. 

"Yeah... I mean.. it's why you came here right?" He questioned.

"Maybe." She responded, the playfulness very evident in both of their tones now. 

"Let's see.. you don't usually swim in a suit right?" He teased with a wink. She just shook her head and stepped back. 

"Well... I don't think you have one either Scott." She noticed as she glanced around. 

"No.. I don't suppose I do." He said with a laugh before reaching down and pulling his shirt up over his head. "Last one in... is um... um... buys dinner... I mean.. would you like to go to dinner with me after?"

"I'd love it.. and it'll be so nice of you to treat me to dinner like that." She teased as she began peeling off layers of clothing. Her tactic clearly worked because due to his distraction he got way behind her in undressing. She laughed as she leaped off the cliff.

"Right behind you!" Jason called out as he too took the same dive. He couldn't explain what made him feel like he had known Kim before. Maybe they really had met before somewhere, somehow. But what he did know was that in this world, in this lifetime, he was glad to have found her.


End file.
